


Hide Me!!!

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Poor poor Silverbolt. Skyfire does not approve.





	

Skyfire is calmly inspecting an ocean water sample under his microscope, one servo adjusting the lens and the other writing down notes. 

The room is all around peaceful, the only sound being the occasional hiss of his hydraulics, the squeak of his inadequate chair, or the tapping of his stylus against a data pad.

"HIDE ME!" Sideswipe shrieks as he huddles behind Skyfire after suddenly bursting into his lab.

"What did you-"

"Shh!" The heavy thuds of several mechs running stops at his door and a very irate Silverbolt suddenly slams open Skyfire's door.

"... Have you... Happened to see Sideswipe?" Skyfire just dumbly gapes in shock. 

The Concorde's wings are now a very sparkly pink, with "Big Lips Glitch" spelled on them crudely in Cybertronian.

"... No I can't say that I have. I will help you get cleaned up later if you need..."

"No, he didn't do this. My idiot brothers did, and I need someone to beat them for me. But now I assume he had something to do with it seems how he's been running from me as well... Contact me if you see him." Silverbolt suddenly swerves around and a blood curdling scream follows, along with a dark crack of thunder and Silverbolt's following footsteps.

Skyfire closes the door and stands there for a minute before turning around and raising an optic ridge at the mech huddled under his desk.

Sideswipe whimpers under the icy gaze and tries to avoid it to no avail, "I maybe kinda supplied the paint... Left over from other pranks."

Skyfire growls in frustration and face palms, before looking up and grabbing Sideswipe firmly but not too firmly so that he'd hurt him.

"When are you going to learn that you can't do things like this!?" He asks frustratedly as he gently shakes the mech in his servos, but can't keep the corner of his mouth plates from turning up. 

Sideswipe beams at him as he cracks up, putting the mischievous twin down and bracing himself against the wall while he belly laughs to the point of lubricant streaming from his optics.


End file.
